Open Circuit
by demonwithaglasshand
Summary: Admiral Kirk asks Lt. Moonstone to confirm rumors of Ben Finney's death. Moonstone comes across evidence about the 'open' circuit that cost Finney his chance at command and discovers the truth behind it.


OPEN CIRCUIT

by Fred S. Loeper

I

Lt. Commander Kaspian Moonstone wasn't sure why Admiral Kirk agreed to meet him in the Rapskallion Bar. They knew each other; not well, but they knew each other; Moonstone being a passenger on the Enterprise twice. The meeting could have, and maybe should have, been held in private. Moonstone really wanted a peak inside Admiral Kirk's quarters – all those antiques. He also wanted a peak at the Admiral's wife who, by way of rumor, had kept her looks.

That would be the admiral entering now. Moonstone looked through the folder which held the evidence, on old expensive paper of all things, which would give Admiral Kirk a whole new perspective on a small Star Fleet mystery.

Admiral Kirk sat down just as a pretty attendant came to take the orders. New girl, thought Kirk. Kirk ordered his usual and took time to familiarize himself with the features of the girl. Old habits die hard. Caucasian, attractive features, hard eyes and hard mouth, however. Moonstone ordered an old Earth favorite, grape juice.

"Looks interesting," said Kirk.

"The girl or my report? Oh, trust me," replied Moonstone. "It is."

"I'll pay you the agreed amount." Kirk reached for his Credit pass.

"Belay that for a moment. You might get a discount. I really don't need the money."

Moonstone didn't need the money. He was a Jedi-trained trouble shooter for Star Fleet. As such his credits were unlimited. But he spent Star Fleet wealth wisely.

"And some surprises." Kirk said in a flat matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Moonstone opened the manilla folder. It held surprisingly few sheets of paper, but every word was important.

"To the most important matter." Moonstone paused. "No. Correction. Not the most important. Nevertheless," Moonstone continued, "Benjamin Alexander Finney is dead. There are conflicting stories, of course, about how he died. He ended his career as the captain of a merchant freighter, Weyland-Yutani Group, in the outer bands of the Orion trade routes. Oh, he smuggled some contraband, of course, mostly alcohol and other mild narcotic substances. All the traders do. Got well paid as you might guess. Did you know merchant captains get seven percent of the profit? At least enough to send his now very attractive daughter to the Rigel University Medical School. And tuition ain't cheap. Actually, ninety percent of his shipments were strictly legal – a rather high percentage. Only the Muslim traders do better. You should see his house. But, from the interviews I held, he more-or-less died a hero. His ship answered a distress call from another freighter. The distress call was legit. He alone beamed over to assess the situation. And while he was on board the other ship the inevitable happened: a warped baffle plate ruptured." Moonstone paused. "What is it with baffle plates forever rupturing? Finney refused to leave before the others insisting they use the transporter. But, as is no surprise, it was too late. "

"House?" said Kirk with some mild surprise.

"On Tupile. And that ain't cheap either. After Finney was discharged from Star Fleet, he, on the advice of a friend and unknown benefactor – who gave him a stake of five hundred thousand credits – now I wonder who that could have been?" Kirk and Moonstone looked at each other silently for a couple of seconds. "Finney joined the merchant service at the rank of lieutenant. He paid his dues as it were and was promoted to Captain within two years. Rather fast, I know. But Weyland-Yutani couldn't believe their luck in getting this quality of Star Fleet officer...controversy notwithstanding. They seldom do and those that end up in that part of the galaxy all have a story to tell. Ben Finney's story most of all."

"You've done well," said Kirk as he reached for the folder.

Moonstone pulled it back. "Not so fast. This is just getting interesting."

The barmaid came with the drinks. Kirk looked her over again. Something-

"Does your wife still insist no alcohol on premises?" Kirk smiled. "And how is Janice these days? An honest woman?"

"She was always an honest woman." Just a hint of that patented Kirk steel in his voice.

"My error," apologized Moonstone. "She always was. You're quite right. I apologize again." Moonstone said nothing about the trial of attempted rape against a beautiful young yeoman by a now discredited Admiral Roden. The case was settled out of court, credits changed hands, the rear admiral retired, moved away, and shortly died under mysterious circumstances. Moonstone knew all about it. After all, he killed him.

Moonstone turned the page. "The trial of Ben Finney."

"I never asked you to investigate that." said Kirk with a little more steel in his voice.

"Well, now," said Moonstone, "that's what you get when you investigate. I think you'll want to hear this."

II

"Samuel Cogley, Attorney at Law." Both Kirk and Moonstone smiled. "If Star Fleet ever had a dead bang winner – it was against Finney."

"And he got no sentence, a neutral release from Star Fleet, and half his pension. Cogley died, you know."

"Yes, I heard." said Moonstone. "Star Fleet was swayed by the impassioned plea for mercy by none other than one Captain James T. Kirk. Why T for Tiberius? He was a miserable emperor."

Kirk laughed. "Don't tell anyone." Kirk paused. "There were many pleas on his behalf. We all knew something about that "open" circuit wasn't right."

"Quite right. And, of course, you'll want to know my theory of the case." Moonstone took out a schematic of an old class-J starship. "Recognize it?"

Kirk smiled again. "Of course. The U.S.S. Republic. It's the maintenance corridor cadets had to patrol."

"As you well know, starships are deactivated after 25 years and decommissioned after another ten. After another five years some of them are taken apart by cadet engineering students."

Moonstone reached under the table and placed an odd looking device on the table.

"Recognize it?" asked Moonstone.

Kirk looked at it. Held it up and placed it back down.

"It's part of the circuit leading from the opening to the atomic pile."

"Very good, Admiral. The Republic was being torn down and a couple of eagle-eyed engineering students found it. They reported it to their CO and he remembered something about how an "open" circuit cost someone his career. Eventually it came to me. Do you notice anything else about it?"

Kirk looked again. "It's been sabotaged."

"Not the intent of the guilty, but close enough. It's been jury-rigged closed about three feet from the opening. So, you see, Admiral, even if you hadn't noticed the infamous 'open' circuit the U.S.S. Republic couldn't have exploded."

"Why? The ship still could have been in danger under the right circumstances."

"All true," said Moonstone. "But the ship was decommissioned and I believe doubtful that it would have experienced the stress necessary to endanger the ship. As to the why? Let us continue.

"What were your duties?"

"Make sure the entrance and exits were locked, check temperature readings in three computer rooms, and make sure all the circuits were closed. We enjoyed it. It was relatively light duty."

"How long was this corridor?" asked Moonstone.

"Runs under engineering, about 100 meters."

"Very quiet. Time for cadets to think about things, maybe about the girls they loved?" Kirk took notice. "How many circuits were there?"

Kirk thought a moment. "Some nine or ten as I recall." Whose on trial here?

"Eleven. The key circuit being - "

"Circuit no. 6."

"Look at the floor plan, Admiral. Where is circuit no. 6?"

Kirk looked again and wonder how he could have missed it, how anyone could have missed it.

My God! Thought Kirk. A Jeffries Tube! Circuit no. 6 was no more than three feet from the entrance to the Jeffries Tube.

"No one thought about the importance of the Jeffries Tube because everyone thought it was just an oversight on Finney's part," said Moonstone. "But what if another party deliberately opened the circuit. Someone who wanted to, oh, I don't know, get revenge on a particular cadet? The Jeffries Tube might be the perfect way to do it."

Kirk raised his glass and the girl came over. This time the girl looked at Kirk with a penetrating stare. Moonstone noticed it, too. She took the glass for a refill.

"But why Finney? He never caused trouble, didn't drink, never messed around with the cadets."

"Everyone has enemies...even you, even then...even...now." Moonstone changed gears again.

"What does it take to open a circuit?"

"In the trial it came out that one needed a micronometer."

"And the requisite know-how to open it."

"Of course, " agreed Kirk, "that follows."

"What does it take to close a circuit?"

"Anyone can. It's a safety feature. Just slide the cover shut and the-" Kirk paused.

"-and the red light goes out. Do you remember seeing any flashing red light when you closed the circuit?"

"No. How can that be?"

"I have a theory."

The girl came back with Kirk's drink. "Forgive me for staring at you before. We don't get many admirals in here."

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?

Moonstone cut in. "Admiral, please, we got-"

"A moment please, Lieutenant. What's your name? You look vaguely familiar."

"Like I haven't heard that line before." said the girl.

"I bet not from an admiral."

"Yes, sir. Even admirals. My nickname is Jeff. Actually stands for my initials. J-E-F."

"Well, JEF, even in this light I can tell your an attractive young lady. Carry on."

Moonstone smiled and called the Admiral's attention to the task at hand.

"I don't have all the answers," said Moonstone. "But I think we can get them. Where does the Jeffries Tube lead?"

"Engineering classroom, upper deck. Just follow the-"

Kirk looked at his drink. "Whose the girl?"

"We'll get to that," answered Moonstone promptly. "But for now-"

"An engineering student would have access to a micronometer and the training to use it. What's the motive for wanting to stain Ben's career?"

"I don't think they wanted to stain Ben Finney's career. They wanted to stain yours."

III

Of course, thought Kirk. The girl had to be -

"You switched patrol times with Ben Finney, didn't you?"

"That was known. Came out in the trial."

"Star Fleet turns a blind eye to that sort of thing even though it is strictly against the rules."

"Promotes camaraderie and cooperation amongst the cadets. Makes them think they're getting away with something," said Kirk.

"In fact you were five minutes late. That didn't come up in the trial. Finney covered for you. Now why were you late for a three hour shift? I wonder," chided Moonstone.

Kirk's whole persona changed. He quickly shifted into "Admiral" mode. "What's this all about?"

"You were spending time, close, intimate time with, as she has come down to be known, the 'blonde lab technician.' One Carol Marc-"

Admiral Kirk's open hand slammed down on the report. "That's as far as you go, Mister!"

"Admiral," said Moonstone quietly. "You'll get this whole thing. Trust me. You spent that time with Carol Marcus because that was her off time. The only way you could spend time with her is if Ben Finney switched patrol times. I argue it was Finney who should have found the open circuit and reported you and you would have been sent to the 'bottom of the pile.' Kiss off command."

Kirk pondered this.

"And imagine everyone's surprise nine months later," quipped Moonstone.

Kirk was close to losing his temper, but gained control quickly. He removed his hand from the report.

"I tried to explain to Ben the crisis of conscience I struggled with. Should I log it? Should I not? What if I did? What if I didn't? If no one else knew then what harm? But if a record was kept elsewhere and I didn't report it...? Then two careers were at risk. So I did my duty. At worst I thought he would get a reprimand. All cadets get reprimands. I got a reprimand. But it was worse than that. Demotion to the bottom of the promotion list. Virtually impossible to get a command. I didn't know that. I should have insisted on a closer investigation.

"And you think it was meant for me?"

Moonstone raised his glass and the pretty, but somber-looking, waitress came over.

"Yes, I do," said Moonstone.

The girl, instead of taking Moonstone's drink, sat next to Moonstone where the light was better.

"And I think I know who it was."

But Kirk was now fixated on the beautiful, but cold, features of the girl.

Moonstone spoke. "I think you've figured out who this young - "

" - Medical student from Rigel. Jamie - " said Kirk.

" - Elizabeth Finney." The girl finished, taking a sip of the Admiral's drink "Otherwise known as JEF."

IV

"You two may want some privacy." Moonstone excused himself, went over to the bar and engaged in immediate conversation with a rough-hewn looking man.

"You turned out to be an attractive young lady," Kirk finally said nervously.

JEF reached out and took Kirk's hand. "You might think I'm angry with you. I was when I was younger. But I was a child then. I'm not angry now. Neither was my father." She smiled, her features becoming softer as she spoke. "You spoke for him at his trial and got others to do so. Father was forever grateful. Actually, my father became quite wealthy; far wealthier than a career in Star Fleet ever could have done. Tuition for me, a home on Tupile. No ceremony, no pressure - "

"And no prestige that comes with being a Star Fleet officer. Don't tell me he didn't miss that?"

JEF nodded. "He did. But," JEF didn't know how to continue. "What I really want is for my father's service record to be amended; if only a footnote on what really happened that night with the open circuit. Lt. Moonstone tells me there might be more to the story. How it wasn't my father's fault."

"I intend to see to it personally, Miss Finney," said Kirk. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you need? Just ask."

"Weyland-Yutani is taking very good care of me."

Moonstone rejoined the group. "Here's my theory of the case." Moonstone opened the folder again and handed Kirk a list.

"A list of all personnel in the engineering class that night, instructors and cadets. Two names should interest you."

Kirk scanned the list and almost immediately a name jumped out at him.

"Montgomery Scott."

"Assistant instructor at the time. Surely you don't think..."

"No, no, of course not."

"Keep reading."

Kirk read the list of only twenty or so cadet engineering students that night. And one name did startle him again. Kirk pointed to it.

"My suspect," said Moonstone.

"The name fits," said Kirk in a surprisingly passive tone. "Where is he? I hope he's still alive."

"For the moment. He's in Star Fleet Banner Gateway Med Center, cancer ward...or for what counts as cancer. He might have a week left. Admiral, we have time now."

"No time like the present."

"Just one thing," added Moonstone. "There's the living, the dead, and the dying. And you can only properly attend to one of them."

V

JEF joined them but chose to wait in the foyer. Presently Moonstone and Kirk were at the Med Center.

Admiral Kirk told the receptionist the purpose of the visit and were referred to the doctor supervising the case. Both were escorted into the doctor's office. Kirk explained the nature of the visit.

The doctor promised full cooperation and they went to the wards immediately.

"There is no such thing as a cancer ward exactly," said the doctor. "There is no cancer anymore except some very rare forms. But anything terminal gets put in here so it was dubbed the "cancer" ward. Ah! Here we are. He's right over there. Feisty Irishman. But even he is not long for this world. Must be important if an Adm-"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. We'll take it from here."

Kirk and Moonstone approached the bed and checked his chart.

Sean Patrick Finnegan.

"100% pure Irish right down to the temper," said Kirk.

Finnegan was sleeping but he would be coming out of it soon. Moonstone kept looking at his chart.

"This cadet cost the career of one man and almost cost me mine. What is he in for? Look at him. A wisp of a human." Moonstone showed Kirk Finnegan's chart. "Debnebian Slime Devils really do exist. I guess that's what you look like if one of them bites you."

There was a stirring on the bed. Presently Finnegan spoke.

"Aye! Jimmy boy. Come to see Finnegan have you? Wanted to see how I looked now. You're an admiral no less. I knew that. I'm glad you came. For I am near death and must try to clear my conscience."

"You have a lot to answ-" Kirk thought the wiser and let it pass. "What happened?"

"You mean how I ended up here? Looking like this? Sores and boils all over me. Maybe I had it coming what with all the pranks and shenanigans I played on you, Jimmy boyo." Finnegan paused. "They say the brain has no pain receptors. Don't you believe it. Sometimes my skull is on fire."

"Painful?" asked Kirk.

"For a short moment only. The medicine is first rate. I just press a button and in short order I'm feeling on top of the world." Finnegan pressed a button leading to a tube which released pain inhibitors. "There now. Feeling better already." Finnegan's breath was short and labored. "As you can see those slime devils do exist. And how the sting hurt. Rescue mission. I lead the Away Team. Mission accomplished I am proud to say. But one of those little devils got me."

Kirk motioned to speak but Finnegan cut him off. "I know what you're hear for, boyo. And I will tell all."

"No ranks here," said Kirk. "What did you have to do with Ben Finney and the open circuit?"

"Oh, I had everything to do with it. I planned it so cleverly and carefully...except for one thing."

"You opened the circuit? Why? Ben Finney never -"

"I never meant to hurt Ben Finney," said Finnegan. "I mean to hurt you."

Kirk thought. Maybe...just maybe he knew why. This was more than a routine academy prank.

"We'll get to the why. But a man wants to brag about the how."

"Very well. Tell us."

Finnegan looked pleased. He adjusted his position, even with the medicine coursing through his body, Kirk could see he was in great discomfit.

"I knew your schedule, Jimmy boy. I knew your routine. I knew where you would be at any moment of the shift. I knew how long you would be in each room and how long it took you to walk from one point to any other point. You were too perfect, boyo.

"I was an engineering student and so had access to the Jeffries tube they used for practice. Lead right down to the maintenance corridor which cadets patrolled. Wasn't hard to figure out your routine. Why I had to patrol it meself when I was a plebe so I knew the duty well enough.

"We had class the same time as your patrol. I waited until the end of your watch. And I snuck down the tube, peered out into the passageway and saw you entering the last room to take your readings. Even if you had looked back you would barely have seen me for the distance was long. It took two minutes to take the proper readings in that room. So I went to work.

"I opened the circuit and disabled the red alarm light knowing that, having just checked it, you wouldn't be particular to check it again on your way out. So practiced was I that it took but fifteen seconds. Then I jury-rigged the circuit to prevent the ship from ever being in danger. Only a careful search would find it. So I took my chances. And it worked!"  
"How did you disable the light?" asked Moonstone.

"There was a reset button tucked up under the panel. There was an 'off' switch next to it and I turned it off."

"But you didn't turn it back on." said Kirk.

"It wouldn't have mattered. The damage would be done and the great Jimmy Kirk would be taken down a notch. But there was one flaw in my plan. Even your sins saved you, Jim boy. You were making love to that Marcus girl.

"I didn't know you switched the watch with Ben Finney who was always ready to help out and do little favors whether they were reciprocated or no. And now would you like to know why?"

"Yes," said Kirk quietly.

Finnegan fidgeted and moved uncomfortably and in some pain. But he was getting to it.

"_Seduction and command go hand in hand." _Finnegan began. "Or so I've heard it. And no one was better at it than you – ADMIRAL!" It was the first time he addressed Kirk as admiral.

"Do you remember Kaitlin 'Katie' O'Sullivan? Do you remember her, Jim Kirk? Do you now?"

Kirk finally sat down, slumped down actually.

"Yes," he said quietly with a slight smile. "I remember her."

"Prettiest Irish girl ever. Flaming red hair as many of us have with curves like waves in the Atlantic, white skin with a slight touch of freckles, green eyes that sparkled, five foot four inches tall, and features that could tempt the Saints and an Irish smile to set it the world aright. And you just had to have her, didn't you?"

Admiral Kirk remained seated looking at the floor, his memory wandering. He remembered. He remembered Katie, all scrubbed fresh and clean. No perfume, Kirk enjoyed her natural scent. He remembered her innocent eyes wide in anticipation, her yielding lips and thighs and her sighs. He remembered the long, slow seduction they both enjoyed. Oh! How he remembered.

"Yes," he said quietly. "I did."

"There's a price to pay for everything. And your time is due. My time is due. And may poor Ben Finney forgive me for I have wronged him."

Kirk said nothing for a long time and then spoke. "Cousins, weren't you?"

"Aye, that we were. She had no makings of a cadet. We knew that. She had special appointment as her father was mayor of New Dublin. But cousins we were and you know us Irish. You wrong one you wrong us all."

"How is she?" asked Kirk.

"She landed upright. Married to the mayor, six children, ten grandchildren. Happy as can be."

"And you?"

"Not long for this world, Jimmy. I'm looking forward to wreaking havoc in the next." And they both laughed.

"And now leave me be. My conscience is clear. Doctor! Get me the priest."

Kirk and Moonstone walked slowly back to the foyer. Jamie was waiting.

"The man responsible has paid for his sins," said Kirk. "And now it is time to pay for mine."

Jamie put her hand on Kirk's chest. "Listen to me. I heard Dr. McCoy lecture once at Rigel. I think I got to know his mind some. He talked a lot about you and Mr. Spock. What would Dr. McCoy say to you now?" Kirk thought for a moment. "Bones? Bones would tell me to forgive myself."

"And those are Doctor's orders, Admiral. Now," she said slipping her arm into his. "I need an escort to Transporter Control. Did I have any volunteers?"

Her took her arm in arm and began telling stories of her father. Moonstone was right. There's the living, the dead, and the dying. And you can only properly attend to one of them.

Epilog

Finnegan died that night having been administered the last rights. Kirk amended Ben Finney's service record with a word for word transcription of what Finnegan said on his deathbed. Jamie Elizabeth Finney graduated with honors from Rigel University Medical School and was assigned to the LV 400 series colonies to complete her residency.


End file.
